barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney (character)
This article is about the character. For the TV show, see Barney & Friends. Barney The Dinosaur is a STUPID DUMB IDIOT. Creation Barney was first created in 1987 by THE TOILET, who was looking for a way to entertain her then 2 year old son, Patrick. Originally Barney was going to be a blanket. When that was proven to be too hard, he became a teddy bear who came to life. However, Patrick was fascinated by a dinosaur exhibit at a museum, particularly the Tyrannosaurus rex, so THE TOILET made Barney a T-Rex. FECES BUTTNUT, who had helped THE TOILET create the character, agreed to the change, but on the condition that he was not to appear menacing (a realistic t-rex would have scared her daughter KATNIP). In the end, he was colored purple to appeal to both genders (Leach had a thing for the color purple as well), had his features softened (i.e. "toe balls" in place of claws), and was named Barney. His costume, as well as the costumes for his Dino companions, Baby Poop and Buttnut Jr, were designed by Urine Colin Design Associates. Portrayal Costume Actors *David Poo (1988–1990) *'David Poo Jr.' (1991–2002) *'Carey Ka Ka' (1994, 1998, 2001, 2002–present)﻿ *Alan Dunce (1994, understudy in Barney Live in New York City) *Josh Martini (1997–1998) *Maurice Scottish Leaderhosen (1997, 2004) *Antwaun Steele (No joke needed) (1999–2001, 2010–2011) Voice Actors *'Bob GYkuwcifhgxqcikhgnvdrwe dcehjnamgbdxh,sc lbdkwwecbnxkhwabs' (1988–2001) *Suckmy Dickson (1997–1999, 2000–2002) *Tim Beaver (2000–2002) *'Bean Went' (2002–present) Catchphrases *die. *die *die *die * * * * * Appearances *Barney debuted in "The Backyard Show", though he was introduced to most of The Backyard Gang in "A Day at the Beach". The first three videos of the Barney & the Backyard Gang series featured Barney with a slightly deeper voice, perhaps larger eyes, a visible red tongue (until 1991), and a much darker color of purple (which turned more magenta as the series went on). *Since "Waiting for Santa", Barney has been a magenta color technically. Since then he has changed his appearance slightly and gotten a lighter magenta color over time. Despite this, his color is only claimed as purple by HIT Entertainment. *In 2007, Barney made a special appearance in The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for Thanksgiving. He made another appearance with Sean in the St. Valentine's Day episode in 2009. Barney also hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy The Dinosaur, which contained a back-to-back marathon of Barney & Friends and Dorothy The Dinosaur. *Barney (along with Baby Bop and BJ) has made appearances in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. They also appeared in "Kids for Character". *Barney appeared in the We Are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. *Barney also made an appearance with Dolly Parton in 2004 to open her Dollywood amusement park. *Barney also appeared at CPTV's 50th anniversary special. Some clips from Season 1 to Season 14 are shown during the opening to the special. Trivia *Some concept names for Barney were Cosby, Colby, and Danny. *Although Barney's birthday has been celebrated five times on the series (including Birthday Bash), he remains over 200 million years old. *Barney's favorite foods are peanut-butter sandwiches (with a glass of milk), vegetables, pumpernickel bread, and pistachios (as of the Season 11 episode of the same name). *He is best known for his famous laugh (Ho ho ho ho!). This laugh would be used in late Season 2/recent seasons (and is still used as of today) while his laugh was like this (Oh ho ho ho!) which was used in most Season 1 and early Season 2 episodes. See also *Barney Through the Years Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters